A not so relaxing holiday
by TheAkAtSuKiKid
Summary: Orihime's being given a break in Konoha! Ichigo, Uryu and Chad tag along to make sure she's fine but things get turned upside down, luckily for them a few willing and curios shinobi are on hand to help Orihime and the others out!


**_This has just been sat in my story collection unfinished for weeks now...Wow sorry guys I didn't post it sooner, well here's chapter one! _**

**_I've gone off cannon slightly on the Naruto Part by bringing Sasuke back but the manga has got a little out of hand lately to add bleach to it with the war and everything, so I'm going solo and making my own path...Maybe Ulquiorra might reappear as well. YAY_**

**_No pairing as of yet, I'll think more about them if there is any. You guys can give suggestion if you want ^^. _**

**_Discalimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach... I wish I did TT_TT but thats besides the point XD _**

**_ ENJOY! R&R _**

* * *

Luckily for Orihime she'd for once managed to get up early for school which was a sign of a good day, as she found out relaxing and taking things slow was much better than her usual mad rush but then again it was even more of a shock that she'd managed to even wake up this morning, after last night...5 count them 5 hollow attacks! To make things worse they were all near her area! After the attacks she decided to set herself an alarm clock as she feared that she might have slept through the start of school, now that would have been embarrassing.

Happily, she lent down to pick up the mail that she never gets to read in the morning, considering her usual lateness, the mail had accumulated on her doormat, she had enquired one after realizing she was getting lots of visitors, now that the war had ended and the whole Hueco Mundo thing as well, now don't get her wrong she loved them all to bites especially when they visited her but some people have very dirty shoes...Hint, Ichigo, hint...

She picked up the mail and slipped into a chair and started flicking through the letters.

"Bill" She slipped that letter to the back.

"Another bill" She again slipped it to the back again like she does with the other

"Bill, again"

"Bill"

"Spam"

"Bill"

"Spam"

"Letter for me"

"Bill"

"Spam"

"Bill"

"Spa-...Wait a minute!"

Orihime exclaimed as realization filled her body, she then back tracked flicking through the last few letters until she came to a brown envelope addressed to her; she tried to recognize the handwriting but gave up after a minute and literally tore open the letter. She pulled out a handwritten letter and started reading it aloud to herself.

"_Dear Orihime,_

_Long-time no talk, sorry about that but I've been very busy._

_Then again from what I've heard from my undercover agents..._

_Okay, a couple of old friend of mine, that say you've been on quite busy and yes I know all about your "Trips"._

_Anyway to get to the point, I've decided that you need a rest...So you coming to stay with me for two weeks! Starting this weekend, yes I know you won't want to leave your friends behind so you a couple as well._

_I've put in a map and some additional information of how to get here and what not on some paper behind this letter._

_See you soon!_

_Auntie Tsunade ;)"_

Orihime read the letter than gasped, jumping out of her seat. She also remembering that today was Wednesday so she not only had a few days to ask her friend but to pack as well. Her eyes flicker to the clock, checking the time, Oh yes she had to get ready for school, before she was late!

But first some breakfast!

* * *

Tsunade wasn't having the best of days; one of the major culprits was the huge piles of paperwork that was stacked on and around her desk, which was apparently urgent. Who knew that when Naruto finally managed to bring Sasuke back that letting him stay in the village basically Scot free, he did have some community service to do, would come with so much hassle...And well paperwork. Okay she knew it would cause uproar and bloody Danzo hadn't got of her case since she let him back in but no was going to give her a break...

That's why she came up with her own plan; yes Tsunade had made a plan of how to get a break.

What was this cunning plan?

Oh only invite her niece to the village! Oh and a few of her friends of course because if she was the same as when she was younger plus from what she'd heard from her source she wouldn't leave her friends behind while she went to relax and then she wouldn't come then poor Tsunade wouldn't get her break. Plus she also wanted to meet her little niece after so many years, they hadn't seen each other since after Sora's death but she does send her money every mouth as allowance to live off. She never spoke about her sister, she hated the women for the things she'd done but couldn't help but sorry for poor little Orihime being all alone after Sora's death...

Though she still had to make it till the weekend till Orihime and friends would arrive and she would be given a couple of weeks of to spend time with them or at least cut her some slack.

Tsunade was brought out of her thoughts by a loud banding on the door and the voice she knew was soon to arrive and the trouble with it.

"Hey, Grandma! Can we come in? I want a mission!" Naruto shouted while banging on the door, Tsunade sighed she knew it was only a matter of time before he turned up, it was times like this that she wished someone else would come and take the Jinjuriki away training but this time for about 10 years, until she'd retired and would be someone else problem but then she also somewhat liked the boy despite all his flaws he was a good kid.

"Oi! Stop stalling and let us in!" Naruto shouted again while still banging but at moments like this she wanted to murder him with her bare hands, which would be pretty easy and then she would deferentially get her break, only downside being she just killed Naruto and is in prison...Nah she'd just stick to her original plan and have to wait out until they arrived.

"Hn" ...So Sasuke was with Naruto as well, probably not by his choice as Naruto has been known to be quiet demanding and persistent when he wants something to happen which she knew all too well. Tsunade rolled her eyes at Naruto's persistent banging and shouting and decided to let them enter.

"You can come in Naru-" She didn't even get to finish her sentence before the knuckled headed hero had barged his way through the double door with a not to impressed looking Sasuke stood behind.

"Hey! We want a mission!" Naruto exclaimed while marching up to the desk, unsettling the pile of paper. Tsunade resisted the urge to punch the boy all the way to Suna. Sasuke casually strolled into the room like he owned the place.

"Can't you see I have some paperwork to do Naruto? I only have this much because I let Sasuke stay you know! You should be grateful!" Tsunade shouted back at the boy who only groaned and crossed his arms.

"Well when can we have our next mission then?" Naruto questioned, Sasuke didn't say anything just stood there, Tsunade sighed thinking of something she could get the pair to do to get Naruto off her back...

Then it clicked, why not kill two birds with one stone? As they say...

"Naruto, I have a mission for you but it's only starts at the weekend, so you must train up" Tsunade said in a fake serous voice which Naruto totally missed and got all hyper happy and started bouncing around.

"What is it?"

"Is it some big mission that only I can do?"

"How long is it for?"

"Can Sasuke come?"

"Is it S-Ranked?"

"Who else is on it?" Naruto, who was pacing, started firing questioned at Tsunade who blinked.

"Naruto, this isn't 20 questions now stop and sit down!" Tsunade shouted Naruto pouted but slide into a seat, Sasuke stayed standing.

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Naruto exclaimed, Tsunade rolled her eyes at his reaction and sighed.

"Well this weekend-"

* * *

Tatsuki was worried and it wasn't every day that the 2nd strongest girl in Japan was worried about something but when it came to her bestfriend... Let's just say that girl would probably be the death of her. Orihime had worried Tatsuki when she told her about the letter this morning about how her aunt has requested her and a few friends to come visit where she lived for two weeks, especially this weekend when Tatsuki couldn't come because she had a tournament that she'd been training for the last two year, which started tomorrow until next Friday. Which meant she couldn't go with Orihime to visit her aunt who by the sound of the how Orihime said she'd sent a map, lived a long, long way away?

Not only was Tatsuki now worried she was depressed that she couldn't go with and that she was the first and probably only person Orihime was going to suck up enough courage ask. Meaning that Orihime was going to go alone! There was no way in hell Tatsuki was going to let that happen!

This brings us to the current situation...

"What do you want Tatsuki..." Ichigo said in a bored tone, Tatsuki was so tempted to kick his ass but refrained, remember that she was doing this for Orihime.

"I need to ask a favour of you Ichigo" She replied looking the boy straight in the eyes, said boy blinked.

"What do you need doing which you would come ask me for?" He replied looking back down at her.

"Well it's about Orihim-" Tatsuki never got to finish her sentence before Ichigo cut her off.

"What about Inoue? Is she in trouble or something?!" Ichigo exclaimed even slightly frantic at the mention of the girls name, he still wasn't over the whole Hueco Mundo incident and was now very over protective over his friend. This time it was Tatsuki's turn to blink making her wonder what exactly took place while Orihime was away, she only knew bit no one had told her more than the whole soul reaper/hollow/best friend with god like powers.

"She's not in trouble but..." Tatsuki paused to see his reaction but mainly to add effect.

"But?" Ichigo's raised his eyebrows. Tatsuki sighed.

"Well this morning she was over happy and on time, which is a rare thing...Anyway I asked her what's she was so happy about and then she told me about a letter from her aunt saying she had been asked to visit for two weeks this weekend and that she could bring some friend along and she asked me, being her best friend but you see I can't go...So I was thin-" Ichigo cut Tatsuki off.

"Wait, so you mean she be going away...On her own?!" Ichigo exclaimed somewhat frantic. Tatsuki rolled her eyes but then thought she could use this to her advantage.

"Yes, Ichigo she's going to be all alone in a new place, far, far away, for two weeks without any of us..." Tatsuki said plainly, noticing Ichigo was just staring out into the distance with an unreadable look on, Tatsuki wonder is maybe she'd taken it a little too far. After about a minute of silence and Ichigo space out, he finally looked down at Tatsuki.

"Hey Tatsuki..." Ichigo called his voice quieter and softer than before.

"Yeah?" Tatsuki questioned back wondering what exactly had gotten into him.

"Do you think Inoue would mind if I came with her? I mea-" This time it was Tatsuki who cut Ichigo off by raising her hand.

"This is Orihime, Ichigo she wouldn't mind if you told her you hated red bean paste...A little shocked, granted but she wouldn't mind you tagging along" Tatsuki replied before turning and walking off she only got a few steps before Ichigo called her.

"Hey what about the favour you needed me for?" Ichigo questioned slightly confused at why she was walking away before she asked. She didn't turn but stood smirking back facing him.

"Don't worry about it, I've the solution anyway" Tatsuki answered before walking away leaving a somewhat confused Ichigo stood there alone, thought he didn't put that much thought into Tatsuki confusing behaviour at the minute he had a trip to get ready for!

* * *

**_Hope you guys enjoyed it! _**

**_Over and Out! _**

**_Next chapter is out soonish! _**


End file.
